Haunted Life
by LovingInSilence
Summary: Mai is a member of KIRYUU Student Council Government. She happened to stumble on the famous Kazuya Shibuya because of a paranormal activity happening on their academy. Little did she know that this happening will lead into great changes in her life.


**CHARACTERS:**

**Shibuya Kazuya (Oliver Davis): **In my fanfic, he's been called _"Oliver"_ by his Club mates. He's the head of AZURE Club, the only Ghost Hunting club on Rayuukan Academy. He's been called _"Naru"_ by Mai. And eventually, his Club mates will call him that. Gene calls him "_Noll". _He's seventeen years old. His powers were like on the anime/manga. PK.

**Mai Taniyama:** She's fifteen years old. Currently living alone. I adopted the same story of her life on the anime/manga. She's an orphan. Her parents were dead already. She's a member of the Student Council Government on Kiryuu Academy. Hmm. What else? I guess, nothing much to tell. About her psychic powers, well, you know what are they.

**Eugene Davis:** Twin brother of Naru. Here, he's very much alive. Haha! Why did I make him alive? Well, I love making and seeing Naru so damn pissed off and so freaking jealous of Gene. You know, I'm planning on inserting some fluff parts in here. Oh, Eugene is Gene. Haha! In case you guys forgot _*wink*._ Gene is also a member of AZURE Club. He's a medium and he could astral project like Mai.

**Sawada Kyohei:** Also known as "Kei". He's also a member of AZURE Club. He has silver-white hair (shoulder length and hiding his left eye), has red eyes… _(Yes! Imagine Alzeid of Dazzle!)_ He's a medium, a diviner, a seeker. He's kinda aloof, distant and cold. He's eighteen years old.

**John Brown: **On my fanfic, I made John a simple student who knows how to exorcist because of his past experience. He's eighteen years old. He's a member of AZURE Club.

**Fukuda Hiichiro:** also known as "Hiro". He's cool, funny, smart and easy-going. Blue-haired guy (the same color as the sky) with green eyes. He's expert on researching, making spells, charms and everything. He's seventeen years old. A member of AZURE Club.

**Lin Koujo:** Naru and Gene's guardian.

**Hara Masako:** Mai's schoolmate and friend. Here, she's not a medium. Just plain girl. She's sixteen years old.

**Houshou Takigawa:** A monk and a sideline professor on Rayuukan Academy. He's the adviser of AZURE Club. He's also a bassist on a band. Hahaha! He's 25 years old.

**Ayako Matsuzaki:** a Priestess, part-time doctor and professor on Kiryuu Academy. She's a friend of Mai. Sort of her guardian. She's 23 years old.

**Osamu Yasuhara:** Mai's schoolmate. President of Student Council Government. Simple student who loves to research, research and research. He's seventeen years old.

* * *

**ACADEMY:**

**Rayuukan Academy:** This is a non-existing academy. In short, I just made this up. This is Naru and the rest of AZURE Club was studying. BTW, this is an All-boys school. But there are women professors.

**Kiryuu Academy:** Guess the name? It's from Zero Kiryu. Hahaha! Again, I just made up this academy. Don't bother researching for this. Co-ed school. Meaning, boys and girls are accepted.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or any particular character on the said story. The fanfic is mine, though. And also the OC's. (Kei and Hiro). If you want them, then tell me. Let's negotiate about it. Haha!

**SYPNOSIS:** Mai Taniyama is a member of KIRYUU Student Council Government. She happened to stumble on the famous Kazuya Shibuya—the popular head of the famous club on their vicinity, the AZURE Club—because of a paranormal activity happening on their academy. Little did she know that this 'little' happening will lead into great changes on her simple life.

**A/N:** Here's my first fanfic. I'm not really great on writing using English Language but I will try my very best to improve. Hope you'd help me, eh?

* * *

**HAUNTED LIFE**

_Case File number One: __**LUST AWAKENING**_

A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction

* * *

It is a normal day for Mai Taniyama, a fifteen year old school girl. Her shoulder length hair was dancing as the air softly blows into it. She was smiling as well as her eyes but once you looked closely at her, you will see that something was off with her. She was fidgeting. It was as if she's nervous. Because in the first place, this was not a _normal_ day for her. Not normal at all. She's only fooling herself if she said that this was normal. Her normal life only includes going to her school—which was KIRYUU Academy—were all she did was listen to the nonsense talk of her professors. After that, she will stay at the SCG which means Student Council Government were all she did was sort files. That's her normal day!

She let out a sigh as she looked at the gold plate posted on the rusted gate in front of her. At a time like this, she should have been talking to her friends. But now, look at her! She was standing in front of an alien academy! Because of what? Because of something stupid like paranormal activity.

She read the words written on the gold plate, RAYUUKAN Academy. RAYUUKAN Academy was the famous all-boys academy here in their vicinity. This academy was famous for its students who were mostly good-looking and well-off. KIRYUU Academy was different from this extravagant academy. KIRYUU was a co-ed academy. Meaning, boys as well as girls are welcome in there. Not like this one. KIRYUU was kust a simple academy, not like this one who have so many clubs. Jeez!

She shuddered when she remembered the word 'Club'. Her reason for standing here—like an idiot—in front of this gate is because she has to talk to the president of the famous club here in RAYUUKAN, the AZURE Club. AZURE Club is a famous Ghost Hunting club here in their vicinity. If you're asking why the hell she needs to talk to a ghost hunting club, well, it's because of the _'paranormal activity' _happening in her academy.

At first, she—as well as the other members of the SCG—was thinking of this paranormal activity as nonsense and waste of time. But when the happenings on their academy grew wild and none could identify why it was happening, their director decided that they should call for 'real' help. When he said real help, he's talking about a Ghost hunting club. Cool much, eh?

Their team, the SCG, decided that she should be the one to come here. Why? She doesn't know.

Standing there for almost thirty minutes, she decided to press the notification button on the side bar. The school was high-tech so she was somehow, being dumb because she doesn't know how to use those buttons presented on the side bar. So she just chose to press the notification button.

"_Good Morning! Welcome to RAYUUKAN Academy. You pressed the Notification Button—"_

"Yeah, I did pressed it, idiot." She murmured as she listened to the idiot-machine speaking.

"_First of all, I'm not an idiot machine. Second, what's your reason for coming here in our academy, Miss?"_

A blushed appeared on her face when she heard what the voice had said. "Whatever! I'm here because I have a business on AZURE Club."

"_Oh. Wait a minute, Miss. I'm going to contact—"_

"Do it fast, Mister." she said in a sickly sweet voice. She doesn't know why she's so agitated and short-tempered. She was known on their academy for having patience as long as an invisible thread. Oh maybe because of the tension on her academy. Or maybe, because she's in an unknown academy.

She sigh. She's silently praying for whatever was happening on her academy to end.

"_Somebody will pick you up, Miss. Just wait patiently."_

"That's what I'm doing right now." She murmured.

Several minutes had passed and she was getting a little frustrated. She looked at the her wrist watch and noticed the time. Oh, how she wished that it's Yasuhara who went in here. Yasuhara Osamu is the president of SCG. While she, Mai Taniyama is the acting secretary. In short, she just sorted files. Cool! Not!

She's startled when the rusty gate suddenly opened. A guy maybe the same age as Yasuhara, around seventeen to nineteen years old, appeared.

_He's kinda cool. _She thought. He's wearing a black shirt and black pants that matched his black—almost dark blue—hair. He has cool bluish gray eyes that seemed to spark as he gently smiles at her. And the idiot that she was, she couldn't help but swoon because of his smile. He looks so…nice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss." He said. "I'm Eugene Davis, a member of AZURE Club. We heard that you have a business with us?"

She nodded. "I would like to talk to you president. It's regarding our academy. Well…" she hesitated. She doesn't want to talk about it here.

He must have sensed her hesitation because he suddenly said, "Oh. Let's go to our headquarters. You might be comfortable there. And also for the other members to hear your story."

"Thanks."

He motioned for her to follow him. She couldn't help but be amazed as she looked on her surroundings. If the outside exterior of the academy looked nice, the inside was breathtaking. It was clean—not that their academy was not—but she's surprised. She couldn't see students loitering around.

Eugene led her into a building which was far from the main gate and the other building. He opened the door and motioned for her to come inside.

"My brother is inside. He's the one who will interview you." Eugene said.

She nodded and went inside. A soft gasp escape from her lips when she noticed the dark-haired man sitting behind the mahogany desk. He looks like Eugene but at the same time, he doesn't. She looked at the man beside her and noticed that Eugene was STILL standing beside her. She once again looked at the man sitting behind the desk, and he's still there. Was her eyes playing a trick on her?

"No, Miss. You're just an idiot for not realizing that the term 'twins' was existing." Said the man sitting behind the desk.

She felt the blush coming oh her cheeks when she heard what he had said. Suddenly, she thought if he's a mind reader because she knew that she only think of that idea.

"And no, I'm not a mind-reader. You're just easy to read. Why, I think you don't have a mind for me to read."

She felt angered when she heard him said those words. She looked at him bewildered. Never in her entire life that she felt so…angry!

"Stop gawking at me, Miss. I know I'm handsome so quit staring."

Her jaws dropped when she heard him said that. She mentally counted one to ten. Her patience was slowly fading and it's not a good idea if she angered the one who could help her academy.

"If you're finished insulting me, tell me so I could state my story." She simply said, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

She heard someone snickered and she looked at the person who did that. Her eyes met green ones. There, sitting on the couch was a guy, maybe the same age as Eugene. He has blue hair that almost covered his eyes. Take note, almost. Because she could still clearly see his warm eyes.

"You've been told, Oliver." The green-eyed guy said. He was looking at her but she knows that he's talking to the twin of Eugene.

"Shut up, Hiro!" 'Oliver' said.

"You should be warm to our guest." She heard Eugene said beside her.

"That's not necessary, Gene. With this look, guest will be warm enough." Oliver's reply.

_Geez! Such a narcissistic guy!_ She thought.

"Can I tell my story now, Naru-chan?" she said.

His gaze fell on her and she noticed his intent gaze. "What did you just call me?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"Naru-chan. Naru. Short for narcissistic. Cool much eh?" she said, grinning.

She heard laughs from Eugene and from the man sitting on the couch whom Naru called Hiro.

"If you're done laughing, state your case then."

"Fine. Fine, Naru-chan." She said while rolling her eyes. "I'm from KIRYUU Academy…"

-**to be continue**-

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm not really that good at making fanfic. Ahmm. Hope you'd review. And I hope you'd like my first ever case/fanfic.

**_-EighteenSweetKisses_**


End file.
